


Jason Needs a Time-Out

by crackspines



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackspines/pseuds/crackspines
Summary: The Red Hood starts making trouble in Bludhaven and messing with Dick's sleep schedule. This injustice cannot stand.Written in response to a Tumblr post.





	Jason Needs a Time-Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was originally posted on Tumblr by request. See the original prompt and post here: https://crackspines.tumblr.com/post/185162767794/can-someone-please-write-a-fanfic-about-this-as

Red Hood, murderer, Crime Lord, and scourge of Gotham crossed the bridge into Bludhaven a little past midnight. Less than an hour later, the whole city knew he was there. Helicopters, slews of cop cars, and every news agency in town surrounded the warehouse on the south side where the villain was holding half of the mafia players in town hostage. His only communication with the BPD was to send one of the criminals, sniveling and sporting a broken nose, to relay a simple message. 

 Try to interfere and Bludhaven would go down in flames. The Chief of Police called in hostage negotiators, who immediately joined the queue of law enforcement professionals twiddling their thumbs in the blocks surrounding the warehouse. With no new news to report, even the anchors were silent, the tension palpable from one edge of the city to the other. 

 With no other options, the head detective on the case called in everyone who wasn’t already at the scene. If this was going to turn into an all-out brawl with the Red Hood and the Bludhaven crime families, he’d need every man and woman at his back to hold the city. 

 Sitting on the hood of his unmarked car, he radioed instructions to senior officers in each section. As soon as they heard gunshots, the BPD would move in, shooting to kill. Until then, the seasoned detective didn’t want anyone so much as blinking in the direction of that warehouse. 

 His orders were heeded by everyone except an off-duty rookie, called to the scene with bags under his eyes and less than an hour of sleep under his belt. Ignoring the angry and frightened shouts behind him, the rookie walked right up to the main entrance of the warehouse. No one had the balls to stop him, each cop expecting the kid to be shot down at any moment. 

 “Get his ass back here,” the lead detective snarled into his radio, hundreds of yards too far away to stop him himself. 

 Someone in the crowd, probably the kid’s partner, yelled, “Grayson, you idiot--” 

 But whatever that voice had been about to say was drowned out by the warehouse door slamming shut behind the good-as-dead rookie. There was a moment where the whole city stood silent. Then, the reporters started frantically retelling the new developments to their perspective cameras, and the head detective got back on his radio. 

“Damn it. I want everyone ready to move on my signal.” 

 Before anyone in the BPD could so much as draw a gun, however, screaming started in the warehouse but not the screaming the crowd expected. No, this sounded angry instead of scared, though no one could make out any words through the metal sides of the building. 

 A BPD issued boot kicked the main door, and it swung open with an audible creak, ending with a bang against the side of the warehouse. Less than a moment later, the rookie emerged, unscathed and dragging the feared Red Hood by his ear. 

The Gotham criminal screeched and swung his fists at the officer, but the other man avoided each of his blows. “You  _Dick_ ,” the Red Hood spit, still squirming like a cat dropped in a full bath. “You come here and interfere with  _my_ fucking crusade--” 

 To everyone’s immense surprise, the officer cuffed the Red Hood on the back of his helmet. “Language. And you’re the one interfering with my sleep. Four hours. That’s all I ask.” 

 Officer Grayson shoved the murderer into the back of a squad car. The Red Hood crossed his well-developed arms over the red bat symbol on his chest. Was it possible to pout through a helmet? 

 “What? You gonna call  _Daddy_ on me?” 

Slamming the door on him before he could say more, Officer Grayson was immediately surrounded by a dozen detectives, including the man in charge, who was 50% pissed, 50% terrified, and 100% going to get to the bottom of the strange interaction. 

 “Officer Grayson,” he said, grabbing the rookie by the arm. “Report. What the hell was that?” 

 The young man looked his gruff superior dead in the eye and said, “Sometimes Jason just needs a time-out.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check out some more of my stuff on AO3 or on Tumblr. I love feedback!
> 
> Here's my URL: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crackspines


End file.
